User blog:Shiki the Golden Lion/Shichibukai War! Part 1
Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, but here it is: part one of the soon-to-be epic Shichibukai war. Rate, comment, and enjoy! Once again, sorry for the lateness! Narrator: “It has been almost one year since the Battle of Marineford, which shook the world. The repercussions of that war have left the sea a far more savage place than most remember. Amidst the chaos of the recently ushered in New Age of Piracy, an era full of fear and uncertainty, the World Government strives to uphold justice. With the loss of a Yonkou and four Shichibukai, the balance of the Three Great Powers is on the verge of collapsing. In order to restore the balance, the World Government has called an emergency Shichibukai meeting in order to fill the empty positions. Attendance is mandatory.” The scene opens on the meeting room at Mariejois. Mihawk, Kuma, Doflamingo, and Hancock are already seated. Also there are Vice-Admirals Kaizeruhige, Onigumo, Strawberry, and Tsuru, as well as a few other junior officers. A mysterious cloaked man is also present… Doflamingo: “Heh heh heh. This waiting is starting to tick me off. If I’d have known this would take so long, I wouldn’t have come.” Kaizeruhige: “And risk losing your position? Yeah right.” Doflamingo: “Oh?” (He get up, sits in the table, and turns to face Kaizeruhige) “I’ve already told you Marines that I couldn’t care less about this boring position. The only reason I stay is because it entertains me. (With a sadistic look on his face)I could turn on you in a second and you wouldn’t be able to stop me.” Kaizeruhige and the junior officers exchange horrified looks and stare apprehensively at Doflamingo. However, Doflamingo merely ignores them and stands up to stretch. Doflamingo: (Yawning)“But since we’ve got some time to kill… Let’s have some fun!” Doflamingo raises his right hand and makes a strange movement, like that of a puppeteer. Suddenly, Kaizeruhige and Strawberry stand up and begin sword fighting with each other. Kaizeruhige: “Not again! Doflamingo, you bastard! What do you think you’re doing?!” Strawberry: “You swore at the last meeting that you’d never pull a stunt like this again!” Doflamingo: “Did I? Well… (He stands there contemplating for a minute or two, and then shrugs) I guess I lied. Fuffuffuffuffuffu!!!” Kaizeruhige and Strawberry rush towards each other for the killing strike, when, all of a sudden, they stop in their tracks. Astonished, they turn to look at Doflamingo. Doflamingo: “Eh? You’ve got a problem or something? Huh, Hawk-Eye?” All of the Marines stare aghast as Mihawk holds his blade mere inches away from Doflamingo’s throat. Mihawk: “Quit it. Don’t make this meeting any more unpleasant than it needs to be.” Mihawk and Doflamingo glare at one another as the Marines look on in shock. Kuma, who was reading his Bible on a couch, glances up at the commotion. Hancock notices as well. Hancock: (Thinking to herself) “Men are like ferocious beasts, ready to pounce on and devour each other at the slightest provocation. Especially, these men. Oh, Luffy, I wonder how you’re doing. I hope Rayleigh’s training isn’t too arduous for you.” Then, as the tension in the room mounts, the door opens and a tall figure enters into the assembly. Aokiji: (Noticing the hostility in the room) “Arara. I see that you’re all as lively as ever. Now sit down, we have business to discuss. (Addressing Mihawk and Doflamingo) You two can kill each other on your own time, but this is mine.” Doflamingo: (As he and Mihawk take their seats) “Heh! This is what happens when you keep guests waiting, Fleet Admiral. Some of us can get a little… rowdy.” Onigumo: “Why has it taken you so long anyway, sir?” Aokiji: “I had to consult with the Gorosei about the appointment of the new Shichibukai member.” Doflamingo: “So you finally found a replacement. How exciting! Well, who is he? What’s his bounty? Aokiji: (yawning) “Um… I think it’s… 15 million.” Onigumo: “15 million? I doubt that will intimidate many pirates. If it isn’t his bounty or power, than there must be another reason for appointing this guy.” Aokiji: (sleepily) “Yeah, there is… You see… Ah... Well, I’m kinda tired… From standing… One of the junior officers hastily offers Aokiji his seat. Aokiji: “No, no. It’s quite all right… Besides… I couldn’t… walk over there… even if I tried. I’ll just… take a nap right here… Tsuru will explain everything…” Aokiji reclines on the floor, adjusts his sleep mask over his eyes, and falls asleep. Tsuru: (addressing Aokiji) “Sometimes I wonder if that bum is ever serious about his duties. (Turning to the rest of them) As you should know, Impel Down is currently devoid of any prisoners due to the mass breakout that occurred a year ago. Fortunately, our intelligence network was able to deduce the masterminds behind this incident. They are Straw-Hat Luffy and the man who is even now being considered for a Shichibukai position. Onigumo: “I still don’t understand. Why would we reward the perpetrator of such a severe crime with a position? Wouldn’t it encourage more rebellion?” Tsuru: “You’re missing the point. The reason we are appointing this man is because he has absolute authority over all 241 escapees. Alone, no, he is not a threat. However, with a crew full of dangerous, powerful, and infamous criminals at his command, he becomes formidable.” Strawberry: “I see now. It’s his underlings that are the real threat. By making him a Shichibukai, we gain control of them by extension. Tsuru: “Correct. Also, this man was once a former member of the Roger Pirates and a close friend of ‘Red-Haired’ Shanks.” Kaizeruhige: “Impressive. That should bolster his reputation plenty.” Mihawk: (to himself) “Hmmm… ‘Red-Haired’...” Doflamingo: “Fuffuffuffuffu!! Sounds like an interesting guy! But who exactly is he?” Aokiji: (Rousing from his sleep) “Erm… I can… (Yawning) I can answer that. The newest member of the Shichibukai is none other than (pointing at the mysterious cloaked man) Buggy the Clown!” All those assembled at the meeting wait for Buggy’s reaction, but nothing happens. They examine him more closely and see a bubble over his nose. Kaizeruhige: “This guy’s been asleep for the whole meeting!” Strawberry: “It would seem he’s quite enjoying his little doze. Buggy: (His nose bubble pops and he awakens angrily) “WHO’S GOT A BIG NOSE?! Huh. What’s going on?” Tsuru: “You’re a Shichibukai now, fool.” Buggy: (His eyes begin brimming with tears) “What? I’m a… a… a Shichibukai… (he raises his fists to the air in a Rocky-like pose) GYAHAHAHA!!! Yosha! Everybody, let’s live it up flashily!!” Category:Blog posts